Misty's Travels
by Starapollo1
Summary: After Ash set off for Hoen what did Misty do? Did she leave the gym? Where did she go? Well, here's what happened.


**Chapter 1: Bubble Blue Beth (A challenge to remember)**

Misty adjusted her blue gloves and glanced at the battle arena pool and sighed. There hadn't been a good challenger since hse had gotten back to the gym all those months ago and she was starting to tire of the repetitive life style she lived. From helping her trainies to working with her own pokemon she didn't seem to have any free time for herself. One of the girls who worked at the gym came up to Misty. She had blonde straight hair and she smiled at Misty.

"Umm… Misty, your sisters are on the phone."

Misty got out of her chair. "Thanks Ashley."

"You're welcome," said the girl with a smile.

Misty got up and left the room making her way through the facility. Its blue walls seemed to shine in the sunlight that streamed in through the glass windows. She walked into a small room with a telephone and a computer, both on a desk with a chair at it. She sat in the chair and saw her sister's faces on the screen. Misty picked the phone. "Umm… hello?"

"OMG MISTY IT'S ACTUALLY YOU!"

Misty dropped the phone, and then fumbled to get back up to her ear. "Er-umm-ah-Hello?"

Her sisters were screaming random things all at once. About a minute or so later when they finished their screaming Daisy spoke. "Anyways, so sis! We're getting back from our tour around the world and we'll be taking control over the gym again! Isn't that great! You can go back with that one guy!"

"Ash?"

"Yeah him."

Misty clenched her teeth.

"So like-PUT THAT DOWN! Anyways, so we'll be back like later today, so see you then. Take care!" The phone went dead.

"Argh! Stupid sisters!" Misty threw the phone down and left the room. She went back to the training room and sat down in her lawn chair by the pool. Ashley came running up to her.

"Misty, there is a man here to see you." Misty sighed and stood up again. _A gym leaders work is never done,_ she thought."Send him in." A skinny man with messy, brown hair walked into the room. He had only a bathing suit on. "What do you want sir."

The man smiled weakly. "Umm… err… ahh…." The man stared at her and just gaped. Ashley giggled. There weren't many guys that didn't goggle over her.

Misty was an incredibly attractive 18 year old with plenty of curves and red/orange hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a blue two piece swim suit and she had a red bracelet on her hand. "What do you want?" she repeated.

The guy shook his head. "Umm… I wanted to know… if I could train here." Misty smiled.

"I take it you want to train here to better your water Pokémon?" Began Misty.

The man nodded.

"Then you're going to have to prove yourself. You'll go against my top student. Ashley."

Ashley turned to Misty. "Should I go all out?"

"Go for it."

Ashley smiled and then turned toward the man. "Ok mister! We'll each use one Pokémon! Got it!"

"Got it. And my name is Manny."

Ashley smiled. "Ok Manny! I'll go first." She grabbed a poke ball from her belt, and then she threw it out above the water. "Come on out… Seaking!" Seaking came out of the poke ball and dove into the water.

Manny threw a poke ball over the pool as well. "Go! Tentacool!" Tentacool came out of its ball and slapped its tentacles against the water dangerously. "Tentacool! Use poison sting!"

"Seaking, use your horn drill." Seaking's horn glowed and it leaped out of the water. The poison stings attack bounced off its horn allowing Seakings attack to hit directly. Tentacool started to sink.

"No way!" yelled Manny.

Misty stood up. "Tentacool is unable to battle, you should recall him."

Misty watched and was incredibly surprised. There was no doubt that the horn drill not missing was complte luck and was sure if the automatic one hit K.O. move hadn't been played so early it would have lasted much longer.

Manny pulled out a poke ball and Tentacool disappeared from the pool and into the poke ball. Manny sighed. "I'm a rotten trainer..."

"No you're not," said Misty

Manny looked up, a sorrowful expression on his face. "Your just saying that."

"Manny you have a lot of potential, go with Ashley here and she'll take you on a tour. If you're serious about trainin here then were always more then happy to accommadate another student.

Manny's face was brigthened by a large smile. "Are you serious?"

"I am. But you can only stay here if you promise to work hard. Got it?" asked Misty.

Manny nodded. "Understood."

Manny walked out of the room accompanied by Ashley and the look on his face was as if he had won a million dollars. Misty plunked back down in her beach chair and flipped open a magazine intitled "Gym leaders Monthly" and she reread the article about gym leader inspection.

GYM LEADER INSPECTIONS

_Recentle due to complaints made by several league trainers, the Official Pokemon League has decided to review all gym leaders in the Kanto and Jhoto region. The reviewing will be easy and simple. Step one, gym leaders will have to prove that there origional "League worthy pokemon" are still as affecteive as they were in the past, in addition the pokemon that they use in gym battles will be reviewed for efficency and abilities. Step two, Gym leaders will have to answer a few simplem questions about there element. The final step is where the Gym leader will use there origional league pokemon to go up against O.L.T. (see page 36) and if they lose that battle then there overall performance will be reviewed and if deemed so by the Official Pokemon League then the gym leader will be replaced._

Misty turned to page 36.

O.L.T.-Official League Trainers

_O.L.T are trainers who have beaten the pokemon league and have trained with the elite four. The first O.L.T started about fifty years ago and ever since the nthey have sarried out various tasks for the league and have given new insites to the way we look and think about pokemon. These trainers were recently asked if they would like to inspect gym leaders and through a series of battles the top eight of them were choosen and will be sent around Kanto and battle with the gym leaders. If the gym leader fails there inspection then they are give a choice to either give it up and let it be or go to the league and undergo a three year class after of which they will be granted there gym leadership back (assuming they pass). While they attend the class or if they coose not to take it the . who inspected them will be granted the new gym leader. The eight O.L.T. trainers are as follows (with an accompanied bio). Ashlyn, is the master of rocks and won the international "rocks rock!" competition for the past 12 years in a row. She is also a world reknown treasure hunter and has discovered treausures like the Horsea's Crown which nobody had ever heard of. Frank, is scorching! Master of a fire he is often known as "Scorch" and "Pyro" for his amazing ability to tap into the full potential of fire pokemon..._

Misty har read the article before and set it aside determined that if any O.L.T. came to her gym that she or her sisters would wipe the floor with them. Misty leaped out of her chair as the realization occured to her that her sisters were coming. She rushed about ordering the trainies to clean and everyone at the gym obeyed anxiously awaited the arrival of the three "sensational sisters" and hoping that they would be happy when they returned.

It was around dusk when a long black limousine pulled up to the building, and the three women, more beautiful than the stars in the skies came out of it. The people at the gym cheered and clapped. The women smiled and waved and when their eyes fell upon Misty they screamed. Teh three girls ran and embraced her tightly.

"MISTY!!"

"Er-hello!" she responded weakly. "Umm, could you- uh- let go of me?"

They loosened their grip and started rambling about there adventures. "So then of course we had to stop at the pokemon contest in Floraroma, you know it's one of the best..." said Daisy.

"And of course we couldn't call it a trip ifwe hadn't stopped in Golden Rod, though naturally that was our last stop before taking the train..."

"You should have seen Rustboro! So many shops..."

That night during dinner and after the three girls finally stopped talking, the doors of the gym burst open to reveal a girl dressed in a blue shirt with blue mini shorts. She had a blue headband in her brown hair and she was looking around smiling.

Daisy stood up, her blonde hair flowing about elegantly behind her. "Is there something we can help you with?"

The girl turned toward Daisy, her brown eyes looking from Daisy to Misty and then back. "I take it you are Daisy, the gym leader of the Cerulean gym and one of the "sensational sisters"."

Daisy flipped some of her hair out of her face. "Indeed, I see you have heard of us!?"

"I have heard about you alright."

Daisy smiled at her sisters.

"I heard you were a bunch of airheads who couldn't run a gym to save your lives."

Daisy's jaw dropped. "Listen little girl, I will have you know that my sisters and I can run a gym just fine."

The girl laughed. "Really? Then how come I was sent to replace you?"

Daisy's eye brows rose. "Yeah right!"

Misty looked up, this girl had to be an O.L.T., she though t of there names... trying to remember the water trainer. _Ashlyn, Frank, Al, Kaito, Beth... BETH!_ She slapped her head trying to remember more about her. _Beat Loreli after only getting her fifth badge... was reccomended for the Elite Four to replace her..._ The thoughts in her head were swirling. "Listen Beth, that's right I know your name! You O.L.T. are stupid if you think you can honestly beat the eight gym leaders when there using there best pokemon! If you want to battle then let's go!"

"What is going on?" demanded Lily

Misty chucked a copy of "Gym Leaders Monthly" over to the three girls. It took them a few minutes to read it and then they looked up confused and angry.

"What so they want to _inspect_ us!? As if we haven't been doing our best!?"

"That's right," assured Beth. "The gym leaders have all gotten a bit rusty it's time for new gym leaders who can really handle the new and progressive trainers."

Daisy lunged toward Beth but was restrained by the other two sisters.

"Let's just begin the testing," said Misty calmly.

"No." said Daisy

"Excuse me, but you are required too!" pointed out a flustered looking Beth.

"Don't be stupid, we all know we'll pass those let's just get on with the battle, i'm itching to go."

"If you're so sure you'll win then let's start this battle," said Beth confidently. Cockiness was one thing, but the level of it in her face told Misty that Beth was not goign to be easy to beat.

Daisy smiled. "Bring it on!"

Misty hadn't seen Daisy and her other sisters use her elite Pokémon since she was a kid and they were qualifying to be gym leaders. She only hoped that they were still in condition to battle. The three girls did a series of cartwheels carrying them toward the pool area wehre the battle would be. The arena at the Cerulean gym was a large pool with a few peices of a hard substance sitting on top.

"Were the," the three girls formed a human pyramid. "THE SENSATIONAL SISTERS!"Lily who was on top of the human pyramid split and ran out of the rrom to get somthing. Daisy and Violet stood up and Violet went over by Misty handing her sun glasses over to her. Daisy on the other hand gracefully bowed.

The girl chuckled and pulled a poke ball from her belt. "I'm Beth, the best water trainer in all of Kanto."

It was Misty's turn to chuckle, "Yeah right."

Daisy did a front flip and landed feet together at the foot of the pool. Lily returned from the other room and tossed a poke ball in the air. Daisy spun around and caught the poke ball with ease. She gave a quick smile and then elegantly threw the poke ball over the water. A red light left the poke ball and a blaisetoise appeared in the water. Beth casualy sent out her pokemon, which turned out to be a slowbro, into the depths of the pool as well.

Misty marveled at her sisters superb battle technique and moves. The first ended with an incredible hydro pump from Blaisetoise and Slowbro started to sink to the bottom of the pool. Beth recalled the slowbro and then sent out a seaking.

Beth's seaking and Daisy's Blaistoise battle it out but in the end pure exhaustion lead to Blaisetoise's defeat. Lily was up next as she cartwheeled to the edge.

"I'll get the little bitch for you sis!" Lily glared at Beth and then sent out her luvdisc. Luvdisc duplicated and started to dodge seakings bombardment of horn attacks but eventualy seaking's speed overtook luvdisc's and luvdisc was recalled by Lily."

Violet twirled over to the edge of the edge of the pool and called upon her dewgong. Dewgong quickly went ont he offensive and between the bombarment of bubble attacks and the horn attacks seaking sunk to the bottom.

Beth recalled her seaking and then sent out her final pokemon. A policwrath. Poliwrath started by launching a series of fists at Dewgong who responded with rest. Poliwrath launched another series of fists and half way threw the attack dewgong woke up and Violet instructed it to use aura beam which threw back poliwrath. Poliwrath however used hypnosis and from there it continued to beat down dewgong until violet was forced to call the match.

After the battle Beth flipper her hair. "Where's your healing center?"

Daisy lifted her arm slowly pointing to a small machine in the corner. Beth returned a few minutes later.

"So easy," she muttered. "So I will take this place over tomorrow, so… could you like, leave."

"No." said Misty.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but I'm the official gym leader here."

"You should have spoken up before shrimp."

At mention of the word Shrimp Misty flipped, her anger spiked and she felt like killing Beth. "Listen, you bitch!"

Her sisters sighed as they watched her sisters patience fly out the door and they readied themselves to stop any bloodshed.

"My sisters never took the oath to reclaim the gym meaning I'm still the gym leader and that means the gym still belongs to the _four_ sensational sisters, and as for the SHRIMP!" Misty eyes widened, "Well that little missy is going to cost you."

"Then battle me."

Misty being hotheaded and sometimes a little spur of the moment shouted out "fine" causing her sisters to slap their heads hard against the walls.

"This battle is going to cost you more than your gym Misty." Beth's words pierced Misty's skin and made her feel cold and hot.

"Bring it." She whispered, Misty picked three poke balls off the wooden table by the pool and took a deep breath. This was it.

Beth flipped some of her hair out of her face and then smiled at Misty. "Ready?"

"Bring it!" She said louder this time. Though she was scared she thought it best not to show it in front of Beth, she had already shown too much, her temper and her thin patience which Beth could use in the battle. Misty gripped her first poke ball tightly and then threw it in the air with a certain gusto that made even her sisters gape.

From the poke ball a Horsea came out.

Beth laughed, "A Horsea!?? You're not half the gym leader I thought you were." She tossed a poke ball out over the pool. "Come on out Lantern!" Lantern came out of the poke ball and immediately dove deep under the water.

"Lantern use thunderbolt!" Lantern s antenna's lit up and suddenly the entire pool glowed yellow and Hosea was shot out of the water and returned a few seconds later with a deafening carsh.

"HORSEA USE SMOKE SCREEN." Smoke filled the air. "Now, horsea agility through the smoke and then use bubble beam!" A series of bubbles came out of nowhere and pelted Lantern.

"I don't think so! LANTERN USE THUNDERBOLT" The electricity cause the smoke to explode and horsea was thrown from the water to the deck.

Misty grimaced and recalled Horsea.

"See, my Lantern is more powerful than anything you have."

Misty took another breath and gripped her next poke ball even more tightly then the first. "I choose you... STARMIE!" Starmie flew out of the poke ball and dove into the water.

"No problem," began Beth, "Lantern use thunderbolt again!"

"Starmie use your thunder!" The pool lit up and smoke rose from the pool to reveal both Pokémon under water still each unharmed.

"Clever Misty using your own stronger electric attack, but tell me, can your Starmie do this? Lantern use zap cannon!"

"Starmie spin and use thunder!"

A massive wave of electrical energy went towards the spinning Starmie. The electric built up around Starmie and soon it looked as if Starmie was going to blow. "Starmie use rapid spin!"

"Lantern dodge!"

Unfortunately there was no dodging, as soon as Starmie hit the water the electric from Starmie's thunder and Lantern's zap cannon went towards Lantern, followed shortly by the Starmie's rapid spin knocking Lantern out of the water and onto the deck. "Return," Lantern went back into the poke ball. Beth hesitated and then grabbed another poke ball from her belt. "Now, come on out… Lapras!" Lapras came out of the poke ball majestically as if it had just been summoned from another realm. "Lapras use your hyper beam!"

A beam of gold struck Starmie and before Misty could even say dodge Starmie had been thrown against the side of the pool, slowly it started to sink.

"Starmie recover!" Starmie glowed and then shot out of the water again. "Now use your rapid spin!" It twirled rapidly and came doawn incredibly fast at Lapras.

"Wait for it!" ordered Beth, "NOW!" Another streak of Yellow hit Starmie but a lot of the damage was subdued by the spinning.

"Starmie one more time! RECOVER AND RAPID SPIN!" Starmie shot again at lapras and this time the attack made it sending Lapras against the side.

"LAPRAS HYPER BEAM!" A streak of yellow flew across the field shooting starmie out of the water and on to the deck like horsea had been minutes earlier.

"Okay then," Misty started to breath hard and as she recalled Starmie she thought over her options, she took her next poke ball out carefully and then threw it across the water.

Beth laughed at the sight of the yellow duck and couldn't believe Misty had chosen such a Pokémon.

Neither could her sisters as they one by one displayed their point of views.

"Ummm Misty!!!"

"Why the hell did you pick Psyduck!?"

"He doesn't listen to you remember!!"

"Don't count her out!" Said Ashley

The three sisters turned to her.

"Misty has been working with Psyduck every day for the past few months trying to get him to listen and work, you'll be surprised."

"Psyduck!" screamed Misty, "use scratch!" Psyduck lifted his claws which began to gleam, and then he streaked across the pool and clawed at lapras.

"Ok," Beth tried to calm herself, "lapras use ice beam!"

"Psyduck block with confusion!" The beam of ice was reflected upward to the ceiling.

"Time to take out your stupid Psyduck! Lapras use hyper beam!" The gold light went through the air again but just as it neared Psyducks head, his eyes glowed red and the hyper beam was reflected up in the air. "WTF!??" Screamed Beth.

"That's my Psyduck! Now! Use your confusion again!" Lapras was lifted in to the air and then was thrown against the ceiling causing it to scream out. From the ceiling it then came collapsing towards the ground again.

"Dang it! Return Lapras!" Lapras was recalled into the poke ball right before it hit the ground. "Now I call out, Gyrados!"

"Hold the phone," said one of Misty's sisters, "What just happened?"

"Yeah!? I always thought psyduck didn't listen to her."

"Misty's psyduck listens when it's important, and Misty has been working with him a lot lately."

Gyrados came out of the poke ball and towered over the field. It then launched a hydro pump at pysduck who was unable to dodge.

"Psyduck use confusion!" Gyrados was lifted out of the water and the ntied itself into a knot. Gyrados roared in pain and was soon recalled by Beth. Beth had to leave the gym and that night Misty had her sisters take the oath to have them take control back of the gym.

The next day the sun shined brightly and Misty left the gym and waved good bye to her sisters and Ashley to go on the adventures she still wanted to go on...


End file.
